Switched
by Blaze2Sage
Summary: [oneshot] It's their day off and Tenten and Neji decided to have a game. It's all their fault, really. [Neji x Tenten]


**Sage:** Listening to rock…a lot and watching some comedy central results to this fanfiction. One shot, people, one shot which means only one chapter, don't story alert it please. Yes this is weird…and I told you before that I'm crazy, just warned you now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I own Naruto, Neji would wear sunglasses….and a tuxedo…with a flamethrower in his hands and a tooth pick in his mouth.

**Switched**

"…you got to be kidding me,"

"I mean you don't have to do-"

"Then I won't."

"-But that just meant you refused a challenge,"

"…"

"What do you say?"

"…what are the rules?"

A smirk appeared on her face as the game begins…

---

Hyuuga Neji was casually walking down on the streets. The sun is bright, the birds are chirping, and he was given a day off from missions and training. He decided to go to the ramen stand where he was met with Uzumaki Naruto. The ramen loving boy slapped Neji on the back with a grin

"What are you doing here Hyuuga? I thought you were training with your teammate?" Neji hesitated but put out a grin. Naruto stared at him oddly. It looked he was glaring and smiling at the same time…which freaked out Naruto

"Neji are you okay? I mean are you still mad at the Chunnin exam?" Neji wanted to punch Naruto but he breathes inwardly and out

"Gomen nasai. Shouldn't we eat?" he said kindly. Naruto was brightened after he heard that. He started talking loudly, louder than Lee Neji confirmed, and started eating ramen at the same time. Neji's eyebrows twitch and he was smiling at the same time. Suddenly, a certain Akimichi came in along with his teammates. They were looking at Neji who was smiling at Naruto as they were eating

"Naruto!"

"Chouji! You're here with Shikamaru and Ino as well!" Naruto grinned at them as did Neji. Shikamaru's eyes narrow at him but Neji was just smiling innocently. Ino, however, thought he looked more handsome when he's smiles. She then sat next to Neji and ordered ramen. Chouji and Shikamaru ordered their foods as well.

They were about to dig in when they got their food but Ino saw a pink haired ninja with Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!" she shrieked. Neji and the others shut their ears when she was screaming. Neji confirmed Ino was even louder than Naruto and Lee. Sakura ran for Ino with Sasuke walking behind in his bored but I'm cooler mood. She sat down next to Shikamaru and Sasuke sat next to Sakura. However, he stopped by with his daily insults

"Dobe, you're here as well?" he snorted. "My day has just dropped down…Hyuuga's here too?"

Naruto glared at him while Neji was grinning at him but he shrugged it off as he sat down next to Sakura. They both ordered their food until…

"Hinata-chan!" bits of ramen flew off Naruto's mouth when he screamed out Hinata's name. She blushed furiously as she and her teammates joined him to eat ramen. Neji wanted to bang his head on the counter and slash his throat but of course, who else joins them?

"Tenten! Where are Lee and Gai?" Sakura said politely. Tenten stood quiet before taking a seat next to Hinata. Neji smiles at Tenten while Tenten nodded at him. Neji spoke up, answering Sakura's question

"They're on a training session in the mountains. Those two are always driving us nuts," He chuckled, which prompt all the ninjas look at him (aside from Tenten), and dug in his ramen. Tenten rolled her eyes and crossed her arms

"We should train now Neji." Neji's left eyebrow rose up

"It's our day off," Now all the ninjas gape at him. Neji? Refusing a training session with his partner?

"So what? I need to be stronger to defeat that idiot next to you and the emo avenger," Tenten said coldly. Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke were glaring at her simultaneously. Ino thought she meant her and thus why she's glaring. Neji frowns at her

"Tenten, we should call-" Tenten interrupted by scoffing. "It's true though. Come on, I don't want to waste my time around here,"

She stood up and grabbed his arm but he was complaining that he didn't finish eating his ramen. All the ninjas gape and wondered what the hell was going on…

Our own Uchiha decided to come out and pointed at Tenten

"What are you talking about? You're weak as a prick. What the hell is going around here?" Tenten glared down at the Uchiha and whispers

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," a smirk appeared on Sasuke as he agreed to the fight

Shikamaru realizes what was going on and groans inwardly. He decided to stay out of it; after all it's far too troublesome to explain. Neji cocked his right eyebrow up. Sasuke? Fighting Tenten? He decided to cut in except he remember something

'_Kuso…'_

Tenten and Sasuke were out in the streets, smirks appearing on both their face. Sasuke decided he doesn't have to activate his sharingan over Tenten but Tenten moved quickly as she charges after Sasuke. She threw a punch over his head but he dodged it quickly and jumped back with a back flip. _Now_ He decided he should activate his sharingan.

"Sharingan!" He made rapid hand seals and started form a circle with his fingers around his mouth

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Before the hit, Tenten made rapid hand seals. A piece of wood was in replacement where Tenten stood. Tenten jumped over Sasuke and thrust her palm on his back. He stumbled forward but he regained it back and was about to strike Tenten until…

"Don't you dare touch her…" Neji growled. He was activating his byakugan, his eyes were piercing down at Sasuke, and he was furious. Tenten, looking satisfied, smiled at them and twirled a kunai. Neji, realizing what he just did, blinked. Sasuke was confused which made him deactivated his sharingan

"What's going on?" Sasuke snarls at them. Tenten jumped back where Neji was and smiled at them all as he grunted. Shikamaru cleared his throat which made everyone looked at him

"Tenten and Neji decided to play us and switched their personality," Now the ninjas stared back at Neji and Tenten, now smirking. Tenten nodded and slapped Neji on the shoulders

"He lost for activating his byakugan…so which meant…" Neji groaned and ran off. The ninjas were wondering where he went

"Oh, he's going be at my house. Cooking me a delicious meal made by Hyuuga Neji," Tenten smiled. "No canned dinner for me tonight!"

She then ran off. Everyone stared at the departing couple and all was quiet…until…

"Hey teme! I bet you can't be me for a day!" Sasuke snorted. "You're on dobe,"

"Shikamaru!" Ino shrieked. He placed his pointer finger into his left ear where Ino has shouted. "Nani?"

"If you could be me for a day, then your life would be productive!" Shikamaru ignored her which made her angry. Ino huffed and shouted

"I'll ask the Hokage to give you a month off!" Shikamaru smirked and agreed to it. Sakura and Kiba were arguing that they wouldn't last a day in each other's shoes while Hinata and Shino decided to stay out of it. Chouji was eating in peace…and everyone else's as well. What had Neji and Tenten done…?

**The Next Day**

"Each day is another day of youth and love!" Lee declared as he got into Konoha. He decided to go look for his companions at the ramen stand…only to see everyone acting…the opposite.

"Um…" Lee hesitated before asking Naruto who was glaring at him and wanted to challenge him a battle. Lee gulped before asking Sasuke who was just eating ramen to his delight. He decided to stay out of it and decided to ask Sakura who was glaring at him as well as she was petting Akamaru and eating steak at the same time. Kiba was trying to argue with Ino and was taking a glance at Sasuke

"Ino, what's-" Ino was sleeping but Lee decided to wake her up. She lazily stared at him but muttered 'too troublesome' and went back to sleep. Shikamaru was shouting at Chouji for saying he's always eating and never working out. Lee decided everyone has gone crazy.

"What happened!" One day. He was gone one day and this thing happen.

Never again Lee leaves Konoha without his friends.

**End**

**Sage:** Bad ending? Eh maybe. Yes the first parts were Tenten and Neji making a bet. By the way…what would Neji make Tenten do if she lost? Eh let your imagination go wild. I told you already I'm crazy…When Tenten was fighting with Sasuke, she tried to fight like Neji but that's not too good…so then Neji tried to interrupt but lost the bet. It's their day off and Tenten decided to be crazy. So it's her fault XP. Anyways, ciao for now.


End file.
